O que é e onde é o inferno?
thumb Um alunou entrou em sua escola atirando, e vários dos seus colegas de classe foram mortos. Um homem ressentido por ter sido despedido de seu trabalho entrou atirando no local em que trabalhava e matou seu chefe. Uma mãe empurrou seu carro para dentro de um lago com seus dois filhos pequenos dentro, e os afogou. Em pelo menos dois continentes, milhares de pessoas têm sido mortas em virtude de guerras motivadas pela limpeza étnica. Séculos de dominação da parte de dois ou mais grupos étnicos são as razões para tais atrocidades. Homens, mulheres, crianças e até mesmo bebês têm sido mortos, mutilados, espancados e violentados. Punir esses bárbaros crimes com a pena de morte, mesmo para os assassinos a sangue frio, é um ato condenado por muitos. Os grupos contrários à pena de morte protestam em voz alta, chamando isso de um "ritual pagão" e desumano. Eles perguntam: Será que esses assassinos estão além da redenção? Qual é a maneira mais humana de executar os criminosos condenados? A cadeira elétrica? Alguns pensam que talvez seja uma droga letal que cause o mínimo de dor. Outros defendem que a vida se encerraria mais rapidamente pelo enforcamento. Mas, em todos esses acalorados debates sobre a sentença de morte, há uma opção que não é considerada por ninguém. Ninguém sugere que os assassinos a sangue frio, que cruelmente acabaram com a vida de outra pessoa, paguem com a agonia física de ser torturado até a morte. Ninguém, por exemplo, sugeriu até hoje que esses assassinos queimem até morrer. Por incrível que pareça, muitos cristãos sinceros assumem que nosso Pai celestial fará algo muito pior que isso. Eles alegam que os ímpios devem ser torturados a fim de pagar por seus pecados. E que melhor maneira de Deus fazer isso do que colocá-los num lugar de tormento eterno? Mas, o que realmente acontecerá com os ímpios? Como o destino deles pode ser compatível com o amor e a justiça de Deus? Vamos procurar as respostas bíblicas para essas perguntas. 1. O ÚLTIMO SOFRIMENTO DE JESUS Por 6.000 anos Deus tem amavelmente chamado homens e mulheres. "Juro pela minha vida, palavra do Soberano, o Senhor, que não tenho prazer na morte dos ímpios, antes tenho prazer em que eles se desviem dos seus caminhos e vivam!" Ezequiel 11:33 (A não ser quando indicado, todos os textos bíblicos da série DESCOBERTAS BÍBLICAS são da Nova Versão Internacional da Bíblia NVI.). A cruz revelou o quanto Deus deseja resgatar a humanidade caída. Quando Jesus clamou na cruz: "Pai, perdoa-lhes, pois não sabem o que estão fazendo", Ele expôs a dor do Seu coração (Lucas 23:34). Pouco depois Jesus entregou Sua vida e, alguns crêem, morreu de um coração quebrantado (João 19:30, 34). Mas, mesmo com essa poderosa demonstração de amor divino, muitos indivíduos ainda não se voltam para Jesus. Enquanto o pecado dominar este mundo, ele continuará a multiplicar a miséria humana. Por isso o pecado deve ser destruído. Qual é o plano de Deus para acabar com o pecado? "O dia do Senhor, porém, virá... Os céus desaparecerão com um grande estrondo, os elementos serão desfeitos pelo calor, e A TERRA, E TUDO O QUE NELA HÁ, SERÁ QUEIMADA". II Pedro 3:10, nota da margem. Deus deve finalmente limpar o universo do mal e colocar um ponto final no pecado. Aqueles que persistirem em se apegar ao pecado serão finalmente destruídos pelo fogo que está preparado para o Diabo, seus anjos e o pecado de nosso mundo. Que sofrimento para o coração de Jesus ao ver o fogo consumindo aqueles pelos quais Ele morreu para salvar. 2. ONDE E QUANDO VAI QUEIMAR O INFERNO? Ao contrário de algumas concepções populares, Deus não tem um local onde há um grande fogo queimando, chamado de "inferno", aonde os pecadores vão quando morrem. O inferno acontece quando essa terra for transformada num lago de fogo. Deus espera para efetuar a sentença sobre os ímpios até o julgamento final ao final dos mil anos (Apocalipse 20:9-15). "Os céus e a terra que agora existem estão reservados para o fogo, guardados para o dia do juízo e para a destruição dos ímpios". II Pedro 3:7 Deus nunca planejou que qualquer ser humano acabasse sua vida no fogo do inferno. Contudo, quando as pessoas se recusam a abandonar Satanás e se apegam aos seus pecados, eles finalmente precisam receber as conseqüências de suas escolhas. "Então Ele dirá aos que estiverem à sua esquerda: 'Malditos, apartem-se de mim para o fogo eterno, PREPARADO PARA O DIABO E SEUS ANJOS'". Mateus 25:41 De acordo com Jesus, quando será o inferno? "Assim como o joio é colhido e queimado no fogo, assim também acontecerá NO FIM DESTA ERA DOS TEMPOS, Nova Tradução na Linguagem de Hoje. O Filho do Homem enviará os Seus ANJOS, e eles TIRARÃO do Seu Reino TODO O QUE FAZ TROPEÇAR E TODOS OS QUE PRATICAM O MAL. ELES OS LANÇARÃO NA FORNALHA ARDENTE, onde haverá choro e ranger de dentes". Mateus 13:40-42 O joio, os que fazem o mal, não serão queimados até o fim do mundo. Antes que essa sentença seja levada a cabo, todo o universo deve ter certeza de que Deus foi justo em todas as maneiras de lidar com o cada ser humano. Como foi detalhado na Lição 22, no grande conflito que há entre Cristo e Satanás, Satanás tem tentado provar para o universo que o seu modo de viver, o pecado, é melhor; Jesus tem demonstrado que a vida de obediência é a chave para ter uma vida mais satisfatória. Ao final dos mil anos, essa demonstração culminará no julgamento de Satanás, de seus anjos, e dos ímpios. Depois que os livros de registro forem abertos, e for revelada cada parte que cada pessoa desempenhou nesse grande drama, Deus lançará Satanás, a morte, e o túmulo, juntamente com todos cujos nomes "não foram encontrados no livro da vida... no lago de fogo" (Apocalipse 20:14, 15). De acordo com o próximo verso, Apocalipse 21:1, depois que Deus purificar a terra do pecado, com fogo, Ele criará "novos céus e uma nova terra". 3. POR QUANTO TEMPO QUEIMARÁ O INFERNO? Muitos crentes aceitam a idéia de que o fogo do inferno durará para sempre, existindo assim um tormento eterno. Vejamos cuidadosamente os textos nos quais Deus descreve o tratamento do pecado e dos pecadores. "Ele punirá os que não conhecem a Deus e os que não obedecem ao evangelho de nosso Senhor Jesus. Eles SOFRERÃO A PENA DE DESTRUIÇÃO ETERNA, a separação da presença do Senhor e da majestade de Seu poder". II Tessalonicenses 1:8 Note que "destruição eterna" não é a mesma coisa que "tormento eterno". Significa simplesmente que será uma destruição de conseqüências eternas. O efeito é a morte eterna. Pedro falou do dia do julgamento e da "destruição dos ímpios" (II Pedro 3:7). De acordo com Jesus, tanto a "alma quanto o corpo" são destruídas no inferno (Mateus 10:28). Em Seu Sermão da Montanha, Jesus falou da porta estreita "que leva à vida", e a porta larga "que leva à destruição" (Mateus 7:13, 14). Em João 3:16, Jesus explica que Deus "deu Seu Filho Unigênito" para que todo o que crê não "pereça, mas tenha a vida eterna". Jesus contrasta os dois resultados: a morte eterna ou a morte - não ficar queimando para sempre. Devemos concluir que o inferno definitivamente tem um término; ele resulta em morte e destruição dos ímpios. Claras afirmações por toda a Bíblia nos dizem que os ímpios serão destruídos. "A descendência dos ímpios será eliminada" (Salmo 37:28); eles "serão destruídos" (II Pedro 2:12); "desvanecerão como a fumaça" (Salmo 37:20). O fogo reduzir-lhes-á a cinzas (Malaquias 4:1-3). "O salário do pecado é a morte", não vida eterna no lago de fogo; "o dom gratuito de Deus é a vida eterna" (Romanos 6:23). O propósito da punição final do fogo do inferno é para eliminar o pecado do universo, não para preservar o pecado para sempre. É extremamente difícil imaginar que o mesmo Cristo que chorou por causa do destino da teimosia de Jerusalém e que perdoou aqueles que O mataram, seria capaz de passar a eternidade inteira observando a agonia dos perdidos. O inferno tem um final. Ao final dos mil anos, Deus fará chover fogo do céu para eliminar o Diabo, seus anjos, e os ímpios que persistirem em se apegar a seus pecados. "Fogo" desce "do céu" e os devora (Apocalipse 20:9). De acordo com Jesus, esse fogo "nunca se apaga". Ou seja, nenhum corpo de bombeiros será capaz de apagá-lo, até que tudo tenha sido destruído e purificado. Deus promete que, depois desse fogo purificador, Ele irá criar "uma nova terra", na qual "as aflições passadas serão esquecidas"; e "nunca mais se ouvirão nela voz de pranto e choro de tristeza". (Isaías 65:16-19). Que dia será aquele! Toda a causa de sofrimento será extirpada. Deus apagará as marcas do pecado de cada coração, e nossa felicidade será completa. 4. "PARA SEMPRE" NAS ESCRITURAS Em Mateus 25:41, Jesus fala do "fogo eterno preparado para o diabo e seus anjos". Será que "eterno" aqui quer dizer para sempre? Judas 7 apresenta Sodoma e Gomorra, que "estando sob o castigo do fogo eterno, elas servem de exemplo". Obviamente, aquelas cidades não estão mais queimando. Mas o fogo FOI eterno no sentido que resultou na destruição permanente. Em II Pedro 2:6, mais uma vez lemos sobre o fogo eterno. Mas essa passagem também aponta claramente que Deus "condenou as cidades de Sodoma e Gomorra, reduzindo-as a cinzas, tornando-as exemplo do que acontecerá aos ímpios". Os ímpios de Sodoma e Gomorra não permanecem em agonia; eles foram reduzidos a cinzas desde muito tempo atrás. E ainda assim, o fogo caiu sobre eles é "eterno" em suas conseqüências: destruição permanente. Eterno aqui significa castigo eterno, não castigar eternamente. Apocalipse usa uma linguagem tão vívida e simbólica que algumas de suas passagens têm sido mal entendidas. Por exemplo, Apocalipse 14:11 ao falar dos perdidos, diz que "a fumaça do tormento de tais pessoas sobe para todo o sempre". Isso parece um sofrimento sem fim. Mas, novamente, deixemos que a própria Escritura interprete a Escritura. Êxodo 21:6, na versão Almeida Revista e Atualizada, 2a edição, fala de um servo que teria sua orelha furada como sinal de que serviria seu mestre "para sempre". Nesse caso, "para sempre" seria enquanto durasse a vida do servo. Jonas, que passou apenas três dias e três noites no estômago de um grande peixe (Mateus 12:40), relata que ele esteve ali "para sempre" (Jonas 2:6). Sem dúvida, três dias numa densa escuridão pode ter parecido uma eternidade. Por isso, devemos ser cuidadosos em entender como e quando a Escritura usa linguagem poética e simbólica. O fogo que sobe para sempre do lago de fogo é uma maneira vívida de expressar destruição eterna. Apocalipse 21:8 nos fala mais claramente que o lago e o mar de fogo "é a segunda morte". O inferno tem um ponto final. Os ímpios serão consumidos; serão destruídos. 5. POR QUE É NECESSÁRIO HAVER UM INFERNO? No princípio, Deus criou um mundo perfeito. Mas o pecado apareceu e trouxe muitos desastres, decadência e morte. Se você ao voltar para casa certa tarde a encontrasse toda saqueada e destruída, você a deixaria assim para sempre? Claro que não. Você varreria a poeira e a sujeira, limparia o lugar de cima a baixo, e jogaria fora todos os móveis arruinados e que não dessem mais para ser consertados. Deus fará a mesma coisa. Ele dará fim aos destroços e poluição causados pelo pecado de uma vez por todas, criando uma nova terra no lugar da antiga. O propósito de Deus para fazer esse mundo purificado pelo fogo é preparar tudo para que haja um mundo perfeito no qual os salvos viverão. Mas Deus enfrenta um sério problema, pois o pecado não apenas destroçou nosso mundo físico, ele também infetou as pessoas. O pecado danificou nosso relacionamento com Ele e uns com os outros. A humanidade continua a sofrer com os abusos de crianças, o terrorismo, a pornografia, e milhares de outras doenças da alma. Deus algum dia precisará destruir o pecado, pois o pecado está destruindo as pessoas. O dilema de Deus é: como eliminar o vírus mortal do pecado do mundo e ainda assim não destruir todas as pessoas infectadas por ele? Sua solução foi levar o vírus em Seu próprio corpo. Ele permitiu que o câncer do pecado O destruísse na cruz. Como resultado: "Se confessarmos os nossos pecados, Ele é fiel e justo para perdoar os nossos pecados e NOS PURIFICAR DE TODA INJUSTIÇA". I João 1:9. Deus oferece a solução para o problema do pecado de graça para todos. Mas o fato triste é que alguns insistem em se apegar à doença do pecado. Deus não forçará as pessoas a escolherem o caminho da vida que Ele oferece. Aqueles que rejeitam a solução que Ele oferece serão finalmente consumidos por esse mal. O motivo real do inferno é esse: "Pois Eu os chamei, e vocês nem responderam; falei, e não me deram ouvidos". Isaías 65:12 Afastados de Jesus por suas próprias escolhas, os ímpios descobrirão que a única alternativa que lhes resta é a morte eterna. 6. QUAL SERÁ O CUSTO DE PERDER-SE? Apesar das Escrituras não nos ensinarem que o fogo do inferno resulta num sofrimento sem fim, ela nos dá um vislumbre da terrível experiência que será estar perdido para sempre. Os ímpios irão perder a vida eterna. Que desespero será perceber que a alegria da vida eterna com Deus escorreu por entre os seus dedos; que nunca jamais experimentarão a alegria dos perfeitos relacionamentos de amor por toda a eternidade. Quando Cristo foi crucificado na cruz e tinha os pecados do mundo separando Ele do Pai, Ele deve ter sentido a agonia da perdição eterna. Quando os ímpios olharem para a nulidade das trevas à sua frente, perceberão que só lhes restará a destruição eterna. Eles devem morrer sem esperanças de uma segunda ressurreição. Ao mesmo tempo, eles verão como expulsaram Cristo cada vez mais de sua vida, sempre que Ele tentava se aproximar com sussurros de amor. Ao final, eles cairão de joelhos e reconhecerão a justiça de Deus e o Seu amor (Filipenses 2:10, 11). Não é de admirar que os escritores bíblicos nos alertassem com urgência para que ponderássemos sobre o peso das nossas escolhas e as reivindicações de Cristo. "Insistimos com vocês para não receberem em vão a graça de Deus. Pois Ele diz: 'Eu o ouvi no tempo favorável e o socorri no dia da salvação'". II Coríntios 6:1, 2 Não posso imaginar outra tragédia pior do que alguém desperdiçar o sacrifício incalculável de Jesus para escolher perder-se. As alternativas que temos diante de nós são bastante claras: destruição eterna: ser excluído eternamente da presença de Deus, ou uma amizade eterna com Cristo que supre nossos anseios mais profundos. Qual será a sua escolha? Por que não descobrir o destino que Deus tem para você agora mesmo? Copyright © 2004 The Voice of Prophecy Radio Broadcast Los Angeles, California, U.S.A.